


A Minchi Named 'Gareth'.

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, grandkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new baby means Cythera has to deal with stubborn Naxens and their silly pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minchi Named 'Gareth'.

**Author's Note:**

> As per Word of God, one of Gary's sons isn't Gareth the Third, and I was a bit disappointed, so this came of it. Also, Duke G. I &lt;3 him. /silly.

"Gareth haMinch?" Gareth the Younger of Naxen, Prime Minister and king's cousin, looked at his wife, appalled.

Cythera was beaming, holding their new grandchild in her arms. "It's in honor of you. Or your father. What's the problem?"

Gary sighed. His wife was not a Naxen by birth. Of course she wouldn't understand. "'Gareth' is a Naxen name. There was a King Gareth, which started the trend, but it's been ours for generations. A Minchi naming his son Gareth? It's not right."

Cythera gave him a look. "You're being _silly_," she told him, firmly. "It's a name, Gary. Your father was thrilled."

"Father is senile," Gary muttered, barely audible and Cythera sighed. _She_ knew Gary's father had ears like a bat, even in his old age - why didn't _Gary_ know that?

"This would be like if we'd named one of the boys Jonathan or Jasson. Families don't share names..." Gary continued.

"Muttering about my supposed senility again, are we?" Gareth the Elder inquired calmly, looking at his only son.

Gary opened his mouth and Cythera kicked him. "No," she told her father-in-law with a bright smile. "Gary's just a bit upset that Zenoby and Beltair named this lad Gareth."

Gary could bait his father all he liked - later. When she didn't have her daughter's newly-born child in her arms.

The Duke did not look convinced, but only settled back in his chair, hands resting on his cane. "I think he may be rather upset at the idea of being a grandfather," he said, after a moment. "Perhaps the naming of the child was your daughter's idea?"

"Zenoby always was proud," Cythera said, tugging at her husband's arm. "And he'll grow up well. Maybe you could convince Gilmyn and Dolsa to name one of theirs Gareth, if it bothers you so much?"


End file.
